vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiranearitachi
History Kiranearitachi (or Kira) was once just a person who wanted a VR (Virtual Reality) headset to play VR games. Three weeks after playing many other VR games, he happened to see a Joey Bagels video in his recommendations. Curious, he watched it and then watched four more in a row. This video binge is how he became engrossed in the world of VRChat. The first person Kira added in VRChat was a person named blazingangel whom was scared about getting killed by Ryan the tomato for what he had posted in the fan Discord. The next important person on the adventure that Kira randomly met in a public world was Shai of the Shai Sisters and then another individual named Rakan. Meeting these two is how everything spiraled into meeting everyone else a part of the community. Ryan was the one person Kira wanted to meet the most. Even though Ryan didn't talk, Kira liked his personality and wished to go on adventures with him. He finally met Ryan three-four weeks into his time in VRChat on the day before Ryan's birthday. For the next month, they went on many adventures stabbing people with light sabers and getting more to join the cause of killing whoever the two of them wanted to "kill". Back in those days, Kira had just the basic yuri model so people started asking if Kira was Ryan's sister. After four people had asked Ryan for the fifth time, he said yes and that is how Kira became involved in helping write the old family tree long before everyone else wanted to be involved. Nowadays, Ryan knows that if he or Kira pulls out a saber, its time to chase and kill the target. VRPD Kira joined the Virtual Reality Police Department (VRPD) the beginning of January 2018. The RP (Role Play) backstory is that Kira joined the VRPD to get his brothers Joey Bagels and Ryan out of their crimes. To this day, he wants the posters on the VRPD headquarters wall to be gone. Shai Sisters When Kira first learned that the Shai Sisters was a thing he asked Shai to join, to which she replied "not right now". A few months later, Daisy, another member of the Shai Sisters, asked Kira to make his Shai Sister model for him. After finishing the model, Kira again asked Shai if he could join at that point, to which Shai said yes. Kira had already been dabbling in sound boarding for the last two weeks but this put it into overdrive. He started making Twitch clips of everyone no matter who they were. No one was safe unless they were either a mute or explicitly asked him to not clip them. Shai has called Kira the "clip master" because he clips while in VR and instantly publishes a clip in under a minute where as before everyone was clipping off of YouTube videos. This gave him a niche of instantly playing back dumb things people have said. Family Kira's fiance is DL33TED As of right now the kids of kira are as follows: * Agent Smith * Rakan * Mystical Cyan * Lettice * Blood Mapple * Mookie * You'veGotTheTouch * SaltBreaker * Beimer Trivia Links YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/user/kiranearitachi Twitch - https://www.twitch.tv/kiranearitachi[[Category:People]] Category:Characters